Wiki Programação:Notícias capturadas pela Photo Sphere
Esta página lista todos as notícias capturadas pela Photo Sphere do Google Street View desde maio de 2007. junho de 2007 *1 O YouTube, até então somente em inglês, passa a ter versões em outros idiomas, incluído o português. *2 A nave Atlantis aterrissa com sucesso na Base Aérea de Edwards, na Califórnia, encerrando a missão STS-117. *3 A Suprema Corte dos Estados Unidos declara inconstitucional a lei de 1954 sobre cotas de negros nos estados de Wisconsin e Washington D.C.. *4 A Apple Inc. lança o iPhone nos Estados Unidos. julho de 2007 *5 A ONU autoriza o governo do Brasil a ampliar mais de 200 milhas marítimas no norte e um corredor que dá o acesso às ilhas Trindade e Martim Vaz no leste. *6 Lançamento de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, quinto filme da saga de sucesso criada por J.K. Rowling. agosto de 2007 *7 Lançado o Google Sky. setembro de 2007 *8 Osama bin Laden aparece em vídeo dizendo que só para ameaças aos Estados Unidos se a população estadunidense se converter ao Islã. janeiro de 2008 *9 O embaixador dos E.U.A. no Sudão e seu motorista são mortos a tiros em Cartum. *10 Passa a ser proibido fumar em todos os locais públicos (incluindo os bares e restaurantes), em Portugal, França e o estado de Illinois nos Estados Unidos. fevereiro de 2008 *11 Ocorre o tiroteio na Universidade do Nordeste de Ilinois, nos Estados Unidos. *12 Os Estados Unidos reconhecem formalmente a independência do Kosovo. *13 Em Belgrado, ocorre maior protesto contra a independência de Kosovo com cerca de 150 mil pessoas e o ataque dos manifestantes contra a embaixada dos Estados Unidos. março de 2008 *14 Ocorreu em mais de 400 cidades do planeta o Earth Hour, com missão de salvar a Terra do aquecimento global. abril de 2008 *15 Visita do papa Bento XVI aos Estados Unidos, onde visita a sede da ONU e presta homenagem às vítimas dos atentados de 11 de Setembro de 2001 no Ground zero. junho de 2008 *16 A Fundação Mozilla lança o browser Firefox 3. agosto de 2008 *17 Eclipse total do Sol. *18 Casamento de Leon Martins e Nilce Moretto setembro de 2008 *19 Google lança o navegador Google Chrome *20 Tem início a crise financeira mundial. *21 União Astronômica Internacional classifica Haumea, no Cinturão de Kuiper, como quinto planeta-anão do Sistema Solar. *22 Câmara dos Representantes dos Estados Unidos rejeita o pacote de socorro de 700 bilhões de dólares ao setor financeiro, agravando a maior crise mundial do setor desde a Grande Depressão. outubro de 2008 *23 Irrompe a pior crise financeira mundial desde 1929. *24 Lançado o OpenOffice.org 3.0. *25 Google lança o sistema operacional Android. *26 A Microsoft apresenta ao público o Windows Azure. novembro de 2008 *27 É lançado o videogame portátil Nintendo DSi no Japão. *28 Nasa anuncia o fim da missão da sonda phoenix a marte após oito dias sem contato com a espaçonave. *29 Meteorito cai sobre o Canadá. dezembro de 2008 *30 Tim começa a vender o iPhone 3G. janeiro de 2009 *31 A República Checa assume a Presidência do Conselho da União Europeia, sucedendo a França. *32 O Voo US Airways 1549 realiza com sucesso um pouso de emergência sobre o rio Hudson, em Nova Iorque; todos os 155 ocupantes do avião foram salvos. *33 Infecção do vírus de computador "Conficker" em todo o mundo. *34 Um helicóptero das Forças Armadas da França cai ao largo da costa do Gabão, matando 8 dos 10 ocupantes. *35 Barack Obama e Joe Biden tomam posse como presidente e vice-presidente dos Estados Unidos da América. *36 Lançado no Japão o satélite Ibuki. *37 A AMD anuncia que o número de utilizadores de Internet alcança 1,5 bilhões. *38 Eclipse solar anular. *39 Parto dos Óctuplos de Nadya Suleman em Bellflower, Estados Unidos. *40 O senado do Estado de Illinois, Estados Unidos, cassa o então governador do estado, Rod Blagojevich, pelas acusações confirmadas de corrupção. *41 Onda de calor no Sudeste da Austrália, registrando 46,4 °C, temperatura mais alta da história. março de 2009 *42 NASA lança, com êxito, a Sonda Kepler, uma missão para encontrar exoplanetas. *43 Earth Hour 2009. abril de 2009 *44 Em Londres o G20 anuncia injeção de US$ 1 Trilhão, como forma de conter a crise mundial. *45 Terremoto atinge a região central da Itália, provocando mais de 290 mortes e 70 mil desalojamentos. *46 Encerramento do suporte do Windows XP da Microsoft, entrando no suporte estendido. *47 Cientistas Europeus anunciam a descoberta do Exoplaneta Gliese 581 e na constelação de libra. *48 UNESCO lança a Biblioteca Digital Mundial. *49 Durante um desfile cívico, a família real neerlandesa é vítima de um atentado terrorista na cidade de Apeldoorn. maio de 2009 *50 Agência Espacial Europeia lança ao espaço a sonda Planck e o Observatório Espacial Herschel. *51 Descoberto um novo planeta extra-solar chamado de HD 189733b. *52 O Air France 447 desaparece no Oceano Atlântico, próximo ao Arquipélago de São Pedro e São Paulo. junho de 2009 *53 O Voo Air France 447 com 228 pessoas a bordo desaparece sobre o Oceano Atlântico num voo do Rio de Janeiro para Paris. *54 Microsoft lança o motor de busca Bing. *55 OEA aprovou por consenso a anulação da resolução de 1962, que expulsava Cuba da organização. *56 É lançado pela Electronic Arts o jogo para computadores The Sims 3. *57 Cientistas encontram 1º prova concreta de lago em Marte. *58 Cientistas britânicos e alemães anunciam a existência de um grande oceano salgado sob a calota polar de Encélado, um dos satélites de Saturno. *59 A morte do cantor estadunidense Michael Jackson, vítima de parada cardíaca, mobiliza bilhões de pessoas em todo o mundo. *60 O americano Bernard Madoff é condenado a 150 anos de prisão pela maior fraude financeira da história. julho de 2009 *61 Michael Jackson é velado, após a sua morte em 25 de junho, em uma cerimônia vista por bilhões de pessoas em todo o mundo, através da televisão e da Internet. *62 Maior Eclipse solar total do século XXI. agosto de 2009 *63 Walt Disney Company compra a Marvel Entertainment Inc. e seu catálogo de mais de cinco mil personagens, pelo valor de quatro bilhões de dólares. outubro de 2009 *64 Barack Obama, presidente dos Estados Unidos da América é distinguido com o Nobel da Paz de 2009 devido aos "esforços para reforçar o papel da diplomacia internacional e a cooperação entre os povos". *65 A Microsoft lança o Windows 7. *66 Nasa lança a do Centro Espacial Kennedy a missão Ares I-X, primeiro teste do sistema Ares I do programa Constellation. *67 Assinado o acordo militar entre Colômbia e Estados Unidos, permitindo o uso de sete bases militares colombianas pelos Estados Unidos. novembro de 2009 *68 ONU declara o dia 18 de julho como Dia Internacional de Nelson Mandela. *69 A NASA anunciou a descoberta de água em estado sólido sob a superfície da Lua. *70 Em refendo popular, a Suíça aprovou a iniciativa popular lançada pelos conservadores de direita do Partido Popular Suíço (SVP) de proibir a construção de minaretes em mesquitas e rejeitou a proibição de exportação de armas requerida por um grupo de esquerda. dezembro de 2009 *71 Entra em vigor o Tratado de Lisboa. *72 Sismo de 6.0 na escala Richter, com epicentro a 100 quilómetros de Ponta de Sagres, atinge Portugal Continental, o arquipélago da Madeira, parte oeste de Espanha e algumas cidades de Marrocos. Não se registaram danos pessoais e materiais. janeiro de 2010 *73 A Espanha assume a presidência do Conselho da União Europeia, sucedendo à Suécia. *74 O Parlamento de Portugal aprova lei que permite o casamento entre homossexuais. *75 Muita neve e ventos gelados e fortes castigam a Europa, causando mais de 100 mortes e muitos acidentes. *76 Ocorre o eclipse solar anular com a maior duração na fase anular no século XXI, com 11 minutos e 8 segundos. *77 A Apple lança o iPad. fevereiro de 2010 *78 Avatar, longa de James Cameron assume a posição de maior bilheteria do cinema, posto até então, ocupado por Titanic, cujo diretor é o mesmo. *79 Em Miami, o New Orleans Saints vence o Indianapolis Colts e conquista o Super Bowl XLIV, o primeiro em sua história. *80 Lançamento da Solar Dynamics Observatory (SDO) destinada a estudar os processos solares e suas reações diretas com a Terra. *81 Cerimônia de abertura dos XXI Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno em Vancouver, Canadá. *82 Cientistas do Laboratório Nacional de Brookhaven, obtiveram por alguns milésimos de segundos a temperatura de 4 trilhões de graus celsius, a maior temperatura já obtida na história. *83 A IUPAC, aprova oficialmente o elemento 112 da tabela periódica como copernício. *84 Temporal que afectou a Ilha da Madeira. *85 Cerimônia de encerramento dos XXI Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno em Vancouver, Canadá. março de 2010 *86 O Presidente da República Portuguesa, Aníbal Cavaco Silva, torna-se o primeiro chefe de Estado estrangeiro a visitar oficialmente Andorra em toda a história do principado. *87 O longa-metragem de Kathryn Bigelow, The Hurt Locker é o vencedor do Oscar 2010, sendo a primeira mulher a ganhar o prêmio por melhor direção. *88 Abertura dos Jogos Paraolímpicos de Inverno de 2010 em Vancouver. *89 Encerramento dos Jogos Paraolímpicos de Inverno de 2010 em Vancouver. *90 Shawn Michaels se aposenta ao perder para The Undertaker na Wrestlemania XXVI. *91 O Grande Colisor de Hádrons, colide feixes de prótons a 7 tera-elétron volts. abril de 2010 *92 Explosão da plataforma Deepwater Horizon, da BP forma mancha de petróleo em expansão que configura um dos maiores desastres ambientais da história dos Estados Unidos. *93 NASA divulga imagens inéditas da superfície do Sol enviadas pelo Solar Dynamics Observatory. *94 Anunciado o primeiro Transplante facial total no mundo que foi realizado em março de 2010. maio de 2010 *95 Continental Airlines e United Airlines anunciam fusão e formam a maior companhia aérea do mundo. *96 Sport Lisboa e Benfica torna-se campeão nacional em Portugal. *97 Visita do Papa Bento XVI a Portugal (Lisboa, Fátima e Porto). *98 David Cameron é nomeado primeiro-ministro do Reino Unido pela rainha Elisabeth II. *99 Cientistas do Instituto J. Craig Venter anunciam a criação da primeira forma de vida artificial. *100 O Japão, lança a sonda IKAROS para estudar Vênus. *101 A Internazionale de Milão vence a UEFA Champions League. junho de 2010 *102 Astronautas entram numa cápsula sem janela, para simular uma viagem a Marte. Eles ficaram confinados durante 1 ano e meio, para desenvolver testes da suposta viagem a Marte em 2020. *103 Cerimônia de abertura da XIX Copa do Mundo de Futebol, na África do Sul, com show principal de Shakira cantora do hino oficial do mundial daquele ano, Waka Waka. *104 Início da XIX Copa do Mundo de Futebol, na África do Sul. *105 Morre o escritor português José Saramago, único lusófono ganhador do Nobel de Literatura. *106 Acontece o casamento da princesa Vitória, Princesa Herdeira da Suécia com o plebeu Daniel Westling. *107 Apple lança o iPhone 4. *108 Eclipse lunar parcial. *109 A saga Crepúsculo:Eclipse entra em cartaz nos cinemas.Com Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart e Taylor Lautner como estrelas principais. julho de 2010 *110 Virologistas tiveram avanços para uma vacina contra a Aids, através de anticorpos denominados VRC01 e VRC02 que impedem a infecção de células em mais de 90% das variedades do HIV. *111 A Espanha vence a XIX Copa do Mundo na África do Sul pela primeira vez. *112 Eclipse solar total. *113 Fim do suporte estendido do Windows 2000, da Microsoft. *114 BP anuncia ter conseguido estancar temporariamente o derrame de petróleo resultante da explosão da plataforma Deepwater Horizon, no Golfo do México. *115 A partir deste ano, a ONU estabelece este dia como o Dia Internacional de Nelson Mandela, dedicado ao "activismo". *116 Após ficar em terceiro lugar no reality show musical The X Factor do Reino Unido, forma-se a banda One Direction. agosto de 2010 *117 Margaret Chan, diretora-geral do organismo da Organização Mundial da Saúde, Margaret Chan, anunciou o fim da pandemia de Gripe A (H1N1), após 18 mil casos fatais desde 2009. *118 A Mexicana Jimena Navarrete é eleita Miss Universo 2010. setembro de 2010 *119 O pastor americano Terry Jones, ameaçou queimar o alcorão, para marcar o aniversário do atentado às torres gêmeas. *120 A Wikipédia francófona se torna a 3º Wikipédia a ultrapassar a marcar dos 1 milhão de artigos. outubro de 2010 *121 Eleições presidenciais no Brasil. *122 Ocorre a dissolução das Antilhas Neerlandesas. *123 Lançamento da serie animada My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no Hub Network. *124 O Papa Bento XVI realiza a canonização da Australiana Mary MacKillop. *125 Segundo turno das eleições presidenciais no Brasil, Dilma Rousseff é eleita a primeira mulher presidente no Brasil com 56% dos votos. novembro de 2010 *126 Lançamento do filme Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1, sucesso da escritora britânica J. K. Rowling. *127 Explosão em mina na Nova Zelândia deixa 29 mineiros soterrados. *128 Tem início uma onda de atos de violência organizada na Região Metropolitana do Rio de Janeiro. Vários carros e ônibus foram incendiados e muitas pessoas morreram. *129 Os mineiros soterrados na explosão da mina na Nova Zelândia são dados como mortos. *130 Forças policiais e militares fazem operações nos complexos de favelas da Penha e do Alemão, no Rio de Janeiro para retomar essas regiões do controle dos traficantes de drogas. *131 O IBGE divulga os primeiros dados definitivos do Censo Demográfico de 2010, apontando a população brasileira em 190.732.694 habitantes. dezembro de 2010 *132 Rússia e Qatar são escolhidos pela FIFA como sedes das Copas do Mundo de Futebol de 2018 e 2022, respectivamente. *133 Nasa anuncia a descoberta da bactéria GFAJ-1, a primeira capaz de substituir fósforo por arsénio na sua constituição química. *134 O Fluminense Football Club é tricampeão Brasileiro de Futebol. *135 Duas bombas explodem em Estocolmo, Suécia, matando o agressor e ferindo duas outras pessoas. *136 São lançadas no Brasil as novas cédulas de 50 e de 100 reais. *137 É lançado mundialmente o primeiro CD póstumo do cantor Michael Jackson, chamado Michael. *138 Câmara dos Deputados e o Senado aprovam, em tempo recorde, 1 dia, apenas, um aumento absurdo de 61,8% em seus próprios vencimentos, passando a receber, fora as demais vantagens, o valor de R$ 26.723,13, quando antes recebiam R$ 16,5 mil, fora as vantagens, como os 14º e 15º salários. . *139 A Internazionale de Milão vence o Mundial de Clubes derrotando na final o TP Mazembe por 3 a 0. *140 Eclipse lunar total. janeiro de 2011 *141 Fim do mandato de Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva como presidente do Brasil e início do mandato de Dilma Rousseff, 36.ª no cargo e 1.ª mulher presidente. *142 Entram em domínio público em Portugal e no Brasil as obras de: Selma Lagerlöf; Walter Benjamin; F. Scott Fitzgerald. *143 Portugal, juntamente com a Alemanha tornam-se membros não permanentes do Conselho de Segurança das Nações Unidas, para o biénio de 2011-2012. *144 Conjunção entre Júpiter e Urano. *145 Eclipse solar parcial visível na a maior parte da Europa, na Península Arábica, no Norte de África e na Ásia ocidental. *146 Chuvas na Região Serrana do Rio de Janeiro deixam mais de 900 mortos. *147 Represa Paiva Castro em Franco da Rocha corria risco de transbordamento e decidiram esvazia-la um pouco. Com as fortes chuvas recentes, a água perdeu o controle e alagou a cidade inteira. Vários feridos. *148 Décimo aniversário da Wikipédia. *149 Eleições presidenciais em Portugal, tendo sido reeleito Aníbal Cavaco Silva para um segundo mandato. fevereiro de 2011 *150 Uma falha no sistema da hidrelétrica Luiz Gonzaga causou um blecaute de energia em 8 estados do nordeste brasileiro. *151 Protocolo IPv4 se esgota e será substituído pelo IPv6 que é capaz de gerar 340 decilhões de combinações. *152 Incêndio de causas desconhecidas ocorreu na cidade do samba e resultou na destruição de barracões da Portela, União da Ilha e Grande Rio. A LIESA decidiu que nenhuma escola seria rebaixada no desfile deste ano. *153 53º edição do Grammy Awards. *154 Um terremoto de magnitude 6,3 na escala richter atinge a cidade de Christchurch ao sul da Nova Zelândia. *155 O Discurso do Rei é o filme vencedor do Oscar 2011 na categoria Melhor filme. março de 2011 *156 Apple Inc. lança o iPad 2, a segunda geração de seu tablet. *157 Terremoto de magnitude 9,0 na Escala Richter atinge a costa nordeste do Japão, causando muita destruição. Após o sismo, ocorreu uma tsunami que invadiu o seu litoral com ondas gigantes. Oficialmente há mais de 10.000 mortos, milhares de desaparecidos e desabrigados. Um dos reatores da usina nuclear de Fukushima explodiu, provocando vazamento radioativo. Dois outros reatores estão com problemas, e outras 2 usinas nucleares apresentaram falhas: Onagawa e Tokai. *158 A sonda MESSENGER chega à órbita de Mercúrio. *159 A sonda New Horizons cruza a órbita de Urano, depois de uma viagem de 5 anos. Esta é a chegada mais rápida ao planeta, já que a Voyager 2 levou oito anos. *160 Depois de 18 anos, a Lua chega em seu perigeu (superlua), seu ponto mais próximo da Terra, fenômeno aconteceu pela última vez em março de 1993. *161 Começou o XV recenseamento geral da população de Portugal. *162 O Primeiro-ministro português José Sócrates demite-se do seu cargo depois de o PEC4 ser chumbado na Assembleia da República. abril de 2011 *163 A Vila Portuguesa de Alfena, pertencente ao município de Valongo é elevada à categoria de Cidade. *164 A Freguesia Portuguesa de Aguçadoura, concelho de Póvoa de Varzim é elevada a Vila por deliberação da Assembleia da República. *165 A povoação de Sobrosa, no concelho de Paredes, é re-elevada à categoria de Vila, por deliberação da Assembleia da República. *166 Terremoto de magnitude 7,1 na escala richter atinge o Japão. *167 Terremoto de magnitude 6,5 na escala richter atinge o México. *168 Assassinato em massa em escola municipal do Rio de Janeiro, perpetrado por um ex-aluno, resulta na morte de 12 adolescentes. Episódio ficou conhecido como Massacre de Realengo. *169 O Governo de Portugal pede ajuda externa ao FMI. *170 Terremoto de magnitude 6,1 na escala richter atinge a ilha de Kyushu no Japão. *171 Casamento real do Príncipe William e Kate Middleton. maio de 2011 *172 Foi encontrada a 1.ª caixa preta do Voo 447 *173 Foi encontrada a 2.ª caixa preta do Voo 447 *174 Supremo Tribunal Federal reconhece, por unanimidade, os direitos dos casais gays no Brasil e é permitida a união estável entre homossexuais. *175 Última missão do Space Shutlle Endeavour com acoplagem na ISS para instalar o espectrometro Alfa para pesquisar a Matéria Negra do espaço. *176 Microsoft compra o Skype de grupo de investidores por US$ 8,5 bilhões. *177 Um terremoto de 5,3 graus na Escala Richter atinge o sul da Espanha. *178 John Demjanjuk é condenado por tribunal alemão pelo envolvimento na morte de mais de 28 mil judeus na Alemanha Nazista. *179 Dominique Strauss-Kahn, presidente do Fundo Monetário Internacional, é detido em Nova Iorque por acusação de ataque sexual a uma empregada do hotel onde se encontrava. junho de 2011 *180 Eduardo Souto de Moura recebe o prémio Pritzker em Washington, D.C. *181 Invasão do quartel central do Cbmerj pelo Bope e prisão de 439 militares que reivindicavam reajuste salarial para a corporação. *182 Eleições legislativas em Portugal. *183 O ministro-chefe da casa civil brasileira, Antonio Palloci, renuncia a seu cargo após vários escândalos de corrupção. *184 Ocorreu a maior erupção solar já registrada pela NASA. Especialistas disseram que essa radiação não afetaria o planeta. *185 Inicia-se a greve dos professores da rede estadual de Minas Gerais, que durará 112 dias. *186 Eclipse lunar total, visível principalmente na África, Índia, e Oriente Médio. *187 Toma posse o XIX Governo Constitucional de Portugal. *188 Início da VI Copa do Mundo de Futebol Feminino na Alemanha. julho de 2011 *189 Eclipse solar parcial ao largo da costa da Antártida. *190 O Brasil registra uma das ondas de frio mais intensas e prolongadas desde 2000. Temperaturas abaixo de zero foram registradas no sul do país e as temperaturas mantiveram baixa durante uma semana. *191 É decidida a cidade-sede dos Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno de 2018 pelo Comitê Olímpico Internacional em Durban, na África do Sul. A cidade escolhida foi PyeongChang, Coreia do Sul.53 *192 Inicia-se a 14.ª Gymnaestrada Mundial em Lausanne, Suíça, com 55 países dos 5 continentes (incluindo Brasil e Portugal). *193 Um avião LET L-410, da NOAR Linhas Aéreas cai no Recife, minutos após decolar do Aeroporto dos Guararapes, matando as 16 pessoas a bordo. *194 Dois atentados na Noruega (Tiroteio em Utøya e explosão em Oslo) causam pelo menos 93 mortos e mais de 90 feridos. *195 Após meses de negociações, o Congresso dos Estados Unidos aprova o aumento do limite de dívida para evitar uma moratória. agosto de 2011 *196 A XXVI Jornada Mundial da Juventude é realizada em Madrid, Espanha. *197 Milhares de pessoas protestam em Madrid contra uso de dinheiro público em visita do Papa Bento XVI. *198 A agência de classificação de risco Moody's rebaixa a qualificação da dívida do Japão de AA3 para AA2. *199 Terremoto de 5,9 na Escala Richter atingiu a costa leste do Estados Unidos com epicentro registrado no estado da Virgínia, não houve vítimas. Devido ao terremoto, Monumento a Washington sofreu danos e foi fechado para averiguações. *200 Steve Jobs deixa presidência da Apple Inc. *201 O ex-banqueiro e dono do extinto Banco Marka Salvatore Alberto Cacciola teve liberdade condicional concedida após ter sido condenado a 13 anos de prisão por crimes contra o sistema financeiro do Brasil em 1999. *202 Fortaleza de Muammar al-Gaddafi em Trípoli, capital da Líbia, é tomada por rebeldes. *203 Bonde de Santa Teresa no Rio de Janeiro tomba e deixa 6 mortos. setembro de 2011 *204 Dominique Strauss-Kahn retorna à frança após denúncias de assédio sexual terem sido arquivadas. *205 Carol Bartz é demitida do cargo de CEO do Yahoo!. *206 Senados da Itália e da Espanha aprovam pacote de medidas para controlar orçamento nacional de ambos os países devido a crise na zona do euro. *207 Atriz Reese Witherspoon é atropelada por um carro na cidade de Santa Mônica (Califórnia), mas sobrevive sem ferimentos graves. *208 Tempestade tropical Lee atinge costa leste dos Estados Unidos provocando inundações e 3 mortes. *209 Terremoto de magnitude 4,2 na Escala Richter atinge a Holanda. Epicentro foi a 48km ao sul de Apeldoorn e a 96km a sudeste de Amsterdã. *210 Nos Estados Unidos, blecaute atinge estados do Arizona, Califórnia e o norte do México, deixando 2 milhões de pessoas sem energia elétrica. *211 Devido às altas taxas de desemprego, o presidente Barack Obama apresenta plano para criação de empregos. *212 Terremoto de magnitude 6,7 na escala Richter atinge a ilha de Vancouver, Canadá. *213 Astrônomos descobrem planeta que não pode ser visto da Terra devido à formação de seu sistema solar de origem; o planeta recebeu o nome de Kepler-19c. *214 Temporada de chuvas com maior duração já registrada deixa 37 cidades em estado de emergência no estado de Santa Catarina no brasil. *215 Nike lança edição limitada do modelo de tênis usado pelo personagem Marty McFly, que foi interpretado pelo ator Michael J. Fox no filme De Volta Para o Futuro 2 de 1989. *216 Começa a 7ª Copa do Mundo de Rugby masculino na Nova Zelândia. *217 Nasa lança 2 satélites idênticos para estudar a Lua. *218 Em Brasília, uma cápsula usada para transportar material radioativo foi encontrada em área residencial. Segundo a CNEN não houve risco de contaminação. *219 Rede social Facebook ultrapassa o Orkut, rede social do Google, em número de usuários registrados no Brasil. *220 Pacote suspeito foi achado em portão de embarque no Aeroporto de Dulles em Washington causando a evacuação completa do local, após exame, autoridades declararam que o objeto era inofensivo. *221 Leila Lopes, Miss Angola, é eleita Miss Universo 2011 durante a 60ª edição do evento realizado em São Paulo, Brasil. *222 Na França, explosão em central de reciclagem de material nuclear deixa 1 morto. Segundo a agência de segurança nuclear, não haveria risco de vazamento. *223 FMI libera empréstimo de 3,4 bilhões de dólares a Portugal devido a crise econômica na zona do euro. *224 Astrônomos europeus anunciam a descoberta de 50 novos planetas. Um dos planetas, batizado de HD 85512b, pode conter água em estado líquido. *225 Microsoft apresenta a nova versão de seu sistema operacional, o Windows 8, que terá suporte para computadores e tablets. *226 Missão Kepler da NASA descobre planeta que orbita ao redor de duas estrelas. *227 Helle Thorning-Schmidt se tornou a 1° mulher a assumir o cargo de primeiro-ministro na Dinamarca. *228 Começam os protestos do movimento intitulado Occupy Wall Street. *229 Agência de classificação de risco Standard & Poor's rebaixa qualificação da dívida da Itália de A+ para A. *230 Na Alemanha, trem sofre descarrilhamento e deixa 50 feridos. *231 O Tufão Roke atinge o Japão e a região da Usina Nuclear de Fukushima, atingida por um tsunami em março. *232 Dilma Rousseff, presidente do Brasil, se torna a 1.ª mulher a fazer o discurso de abertura da assembleia-geral da ONU. *233 No Brasil, em uma escola da cidade de São Caetano do Sul, na região do ABC paulista, o estudante David Mota Nogueira de 10 anos, atira na professora Rosileide Queiros de Oliveira e em seguida se mata com um tiro na cabeça. *234 Cientistas do CERN dizem ter observado neutrinos (uma partícula subatômica) viajando mais rápido que a luz. *235 Começa a 4.ª edição do Rock In Rio do Rio de Janeiro. *236 Na Alemanha, homem disparou arma de ar comprimido contra seguranças durante uma missa realizada pelo Papa Bento XVI. *237 Sátelite UARS, desativado por falta de combustível, caiu na terra atingindo o oceano pacífico próximo a ilha da Samoa Americana apôs 20 anos analisando a camada de ozônio. *238 Terremoto de magnitude 5,0 na Escala Richter atinge o Japão. *239 Realizou-se a última corrida de touros na Catalunha na Praça Monumental de Barcelona. *240 Amazon anuncia nova versão de seu tablet, o Kindle Fire. outubro de 2011 *241 A Espanha estabeleceu relações diplomáticas com Kiribati, tendo agora relações diplomáticas com todos os outros 192 Estados-membros das ONU. *242 Apple Inc. lança o iPhone 4S, quinta geração de seu smartphone. *243 Steve Jobs falece após 6 semanas de afastamento da Apple Inc.. *244 A Região Autónoma da Madeira têm eleições legislativas regionais. *245 Terremoto de magnitude 5,6 na Escala Richter atinge a região de Fukushima no Japão. *246 Lançamento da versão "11.10 Oneiric Ocelot" do sistema operacional Ubuntu. *247 São realizados os Jogos Pan-americanos de 2011, em Guadalajara, México. *248 Cometa Elenin atinge a menor distância em relação à Terra. *249 O automobilista britânico Dan Wheldon, campeão da Indianapolis 500, morre em acidente durante a prova situada em Las Vegas. O acidente ocorreu na 11° volta, envolvendo 15 carros. *250 Terremoto de magnitude 3.9 na Escala Richter atinge São Francisco, Califórnia. *251 A ETA, grupo separatista e terrorista que quer a independência da região do País Basco na Espanha anuncia fim da luta armada após 52 anos. *252 Satélite alemão ROSAT lançado em 1990 cai na terra. *253 De acordo com a ONU, o mundo passou a ter 7 bilhões de habitantes. novembro de 2011 *254 Gelson Domingos da Silva, cinegrafista da TV Bandeirantes foi assassinado por traficantes durante reportagem na favela de Antares, em Santa Cruz, na Zona Oeste do Rio de Janeiro. *255 Sismo de magnitude 5,6 na escala richter atinge o estado de Oklahoma, nos Estados Unidos, sem deixar vítimas. *256 Conrad Murray, médico pessoal de Michael Jackson, é declarado culpado pela morte do cantor. *257 O Asteróide 2005 YU55 passa perto da Terra. *258 Sismo de magnitude 6,8 na escala richter atinge o Japão. *259 As obras da 1° etapa do gasoduto Nord Stream que liga Rússia à Alemanha são concluídas. *260 Terremoto de magnitude 5,6 na escala richter atinge a Turquia. *261 O traficante Antônio Bonfim Lopes também conhecido como "Nem", um dos mais procurados do Rio de Janeiro, é preso pela polícia militar durante operação na favela da Rocinha. *262 Silvio Berlusconi, primeiro-ministro italiano, renuncia após governar por 3 mandatos não consecutivos ao perder apoio no parlamento devido a crise econômica na União Europeia. *263 Uma operação militar sem conflitos na favela da Rocinha, que é considerada a maior da américa latina, realizada por forças de segurança em conjunto torna a comunidade a 19° pacificada da cidade do Rio de Janeiro. *264 Mariano Rajoy vence as eleições parlamentares e assume o cargo de primeiro-ministro na Espanha. *265 No Brasil, após o vazamento de 3 mil barris de pretóleo da zona do pré-sal na Bacia de Campos no Rio de Janeiro, a companhia petrolífera Chevron é multada em R$ 78 milhões e proibida de continuar suas atividades. *266 A NASA lançou o Mars Science Laboratory, a missão têm como objetivo estudar a existência de vida em Marte no passado e presente e irá durar 2 anos terrestres. *267 Eclipse solar parcial ocorre na Antártica. *268 Conrad Murray é condenado a 4 anos de prisão pela morte do cantor Michael Jackson em junho de 2009. dezembro de 2011 *269 Astrônomos descobrem 18 novos planetas fora do Sistema Solar. *270 Devido a escassez de chuvas na Alemanha, o nível do rio Reno na cidade de Koblenz baixa e revela uma bomba da Segunda Guerra Mundial, causando a evacuação de 45 mil pessoas a seu redor. *271 Herman Cain, pré-candidato pelo partido republicano á presidência dos Estados Unidos, desiste de sua candidatura após denúncias de assédio sexual feitas por mulheres conhecidas do candidato. *272 Carlos Lupi, ministro do trabalho se demite após 1 mês de denúncias de propina, acúmulo de cargos públicos entre outras coisas, tornou-se o sexto ministro a deixar o cargo no primeiro ano de governo da presidente Dilma Rousseff. *273 Michele Zagaria, líder do clâ Casalesi, é preso na Itália após ser encontrado em um bunker subterrâneo em sua cidade natal Casapesenna. Michele estava foragido a 16 anos e era um dos mais procurados. *274 Al-Saadi al-Gaddafi, filho do ex-ditador Muammar al-Kadhafi, é preso ao tentar entrar no México. *275 O estudante Ross Truett Ashley de 22 anos da Universidade Radford, entra armado na Universidade Virginia Tech, atira e mata um oficial da polícia e se suicida logo em seguida. *276 Eclipse lunar total, visível principalmente na Ásia, Austrália e Alasca. *277 Termina o COP 17 em Durban na África do Sul com a criação de um novo acordo para redução de emissões de gases estufa até 2015 e a renovação do Protocolo de Kyoto até 2017. *278 Terremoto de magnitude 6.5 na escala richter atinge a região de Guerrero no México. *279 Em votação histórica, população do estado do Pará vota e decide não dividir o estado em 3 estados:Pará, Carajás e Tapajós sendo 66,8% e 66,3% dos votos contra a criação de cada estado respectivamente. *280 Na Bélgica, Nordine Amrani de 33 anos, dispara tiros com um rifle e lança granadas em um praça no centro da cidade de Liège deixando ele e mais 4 pessoas mortas e 123 feridas. *281 Governo dos Estados Unidos declara o fim da guerra do Iraque após 9 anos de atuação militar no país. *282 Sismo de magnitude 5,8 na escala richter atinge a Nova Zelândia. janeiro de 2012 *283 Entra em vigor a lei que proíbe os eventos conhecidos como "touradas" na região da Catalunha, Espanha. *284 Entra oficial em vigor do uso obrigatório do Acordo Ortográfico de 1990 em Portugal. *285 Cruzeiro Costa Concordia da companhia italiana Costa Crociere S.p.A. naufraga no mar mediterrâneo próximo a ilha de Giglio na Itália deixando até o momento 16 mortos, 14 feridos e 16 desaparecidos. *286 11° aniversário da Wikipédia. *287 Governo americano fecha o site Megaupload e prende seus criadores, causando invasões do grupo "Anonymous" aos sites do governo e da gravadora Universal Music. *288 Três edifícios comerciais desabam após falha estrutural devido a obras irregulares em um dos edifícios no centro do Rio de Janeiro nas proximidades do Teatro Municipal do Rio de Janeiro o qual sofre danos parciais ao ser atingido por destroços. *289 Sonda Kepler descobre 26 planetas fora do sistema solar. *290 Fabiano Atanázio da Silva, um dos traficantes mais procurados pela polícia do Rio de Janeiro e responsável pela queda de um helicóptero que causou a morte de três policiais civis é preso em São Paulo. *291 Companhia aérea Spanair da espanha encerra suas operações após fim das negociações sem sucesso pela compra da companhia pela Qatar Airways. *292 Asteroide 2012 BX34 com 11 metros de largura passa a 59.000 km da terra e só é avistado ao se aproximar do planeta. *293 433 Eros, o segundo maior objeto próximo à Terra registrado (tamanho 13×13×33 km) passa a 0,1790UA (26.778.042 km). A NASA estudou o Eros com a sonda NEAR Shoemaker lançada em 17 de fevereiro de 1996. *294 A cidade de Guimarães em Portugal ostenta o título de Capital Europeia da Cultura em conjunto com a cidade eslovena de Maribor. *295 Cerca de 160 barris de petróleo vazam na bacia de Campos na costa do estado de São Paulo. fevereiro de 2012 *296 Lindemberg Alves é considerado culpado pelos 12 crimes de que foi acusado incluindo o homicídio de Eloá Pimentel e é condenado a 98 anos e 10 meses de prisão. *297 Tumulto no final da apuração das notas das escolas de samba do grupo especial em São Paulo causa estragos no sambódromo levando pessoas a ocuparem a avenida Marginal Tietê e realizarem atos de vandalismo com carros alegóricos de outras escolas. *298 Incêndio destrói parte da estação brasileira na Antártida deixando dois militares mortos. *299 O Artista é o filme vencedor do Oscar 2012 na categoria Melhor Filme. *300 Cruzeiro Costa Allegra com 1040 pessoas abordo fica à deriva no Oceano Índico próximo as ilhas Seychelles após um incêndio na casa de máquinas. *301 Microsoft lança versão de testes do Windows 8, sistema operacional com uma interface completamente nova. *302 Japão conclui a construção da torre Tokyo Sky Tree, a mais alta do mundo com 634 metros de altura. março de 2012 *303 Vladimir Putin vence eleições presidenciais na Rússia com 64% dos votos e se torna presidente pela terceira vez. *304 Apple Inc. anuncia a nova versão de seu tablet, o iPad 3. *305 Ademir Oliveira Rosário conhecido como "Maníaco da Cantareira" é condenado a 57 anos de prisão pela morte de dois jovens, os irmãos Francisco Ferreira de Oliveira Neto e Josenildo José de Oliveira de 13 e 14 anos respectivamente, em Setembro de 2007. abril de 2012 *306 Atirador mata 7 e deixa 3 feridos em universidade nos Estados Unidos. *307 Avião ATR-72 com 43 pessoas cai na Sibéria e deixa 31 mortos. *308 No Brasil, ator que representava Judas se enforca acidentalmente em encenação da Paixão de Cristo na cidade de Itararé, estado de São Paulo. *309 Centenário do Santos Futebol Clube. *310 Centenário do naufrágio do RMS Titanic. *311 No Brasil, morre Tiago Klimeck, ator que se enforcou acidentalmente durante a encenação da paixão de cristo em Itararé, estado de São Paulo. maio de 2012 *312 O socialista François Hollande vence o presidente Nicolas Sarkozy por 53% dos votos nas eleições presidenciais na França. *313 Choque entre trens da linha 3-vermelha fere gravemente mais de 50 pessoas nas proximidades entre a Vila Carrão e Penha em São Paulo. *314 Primeira nave espacial particular da SpaceX, a Falcon 9, tem lançamento abortado por pressão elevada no motor. *315 Eclipse solar anular pôde ser visto de vários países do hemisfério oriental. *316 Início Rock in Rio Lisboa V. *317 Asteroide '2012 KT42' passa a 14 mil quilômetros da Terra. *318 A IUPAC, aprova oficialmente o elemento 114 e 116 da tabela periódica como Fleróvio e Livermório respectivamente. junho de 2012 *319 Jubileu de Diamante da Rainha Elizabeth II que marca o 60.º aniversário da sua ascensão ao trono do Reino Unido, Canadá, Austrália e Nova Zelândia. *320 Eclipse lunar parcial, visível principalmente no leste da Ásia, na Austrália e no oeste da América do Norte. *321 Um Trânsito de Vénus, o último do século XXI, foi visto em sua totalidade em países do hemisfério oriental. Próximo trânsito ocorrerá em 2117. *322 Novo protocolo de internet, o IPv6, é ativado e permitirá que a rede de computadores continue crescendo ao oferecer endereços com 128 bits somando um total de 3,4×1038= (340.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000) endereços. *323 Início do 14º Campeonato Europeu de Futebol na Polônia e na Ucrânia. *324 É realizada a Rio+20, conferência da ONU sobre desenvolvimento sustentável. *325 Morre o último exemplar conhecido de tartaruga gigante de galápagos. *326 Introdução de um Segundo intercalar às 23:59:60 UTC julho de 2012 *327 O candidato do PRI, Enrique Peña Nieto, vence as eleições presidenciais no México com 38,21% dos votos. *328 Cientistas do CERN descobrem nova partícula subatômica a qual pode vir a ser identificada como bóson de Higgs. *329 O Corinthians se torna campeão da Copa Santander Libertadores. *330 O Palmeiras se torna bicampeão da Copa do Brasil. *331 Anunciada a existência do quinto satélite natural de Plutão, o S/2012 (134340) 1. *332 Psy envia pro YouTube a música Gangnam Style, que seria o primeiro vídeo do YouTube a atingir 1 bilhão de acessos. *333 O estudante de neurociência James Holmes de 24 anos, entra em uma sala de cinema na cidade de Aurora no estado americano do Colorado e mata 12 pessoas e fere outras 50 durante a exibição de estreia do filme Batman - O Cavaleiro das Trevas Ressurge. *334 A Anatel decidiu proibir a venda de chips das empresas Claro, TIM e Oi, devido ao grande número de reclamações que elas receberam. *335 Cerimônia de abertura dos Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 2012 em Londres, no Reino Unido. *336 Após a suspensão do Paraguai do Mercosul devido ao impeachment de Fernando Lugo, a Venezuela é oficialmente adicionada ao grupo. agosto de 2012 *337 Sonda Curiosity pousa em Marte. *338 Cerimônia de encerramento dos Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 2012 em Londres, no Reino Unido. *339 Morre Neil Armstrong, primeiro homem a pisar na Lua. *340 Data em que a sonda Voyager 1 chega ao Espaço interestrelar. *341 Cerimônia de abertura dos Jogos Paraolímpicos de Verão de 2012 em Londres, no Reino Unido. setembro de 2012 *342 Cerimônia de encerramento dos Jogos Paralímpicos de Verão de 2012 em Londres, no Reino Unido. *343 Apple lança o iPhone 5, nova versão de seu telefone celular. *344 Embaixador americano é assassinado durante protesto em Benghazi na Líbia devido ao lançamento de um filme nos Estados Unidos considerado ofensivo à fé islâmica. *345 Nakula Besseley Nakula, produtor do filme considerado ofensivo a fé islâmica é preso em Los Angeles após violar termos de sua liberdade condicional. outubro de 2012 *346 Facebook atinge um bilhão de usuários cadastrados. *347 Eleições municipais para prefeitos e vereadores no Brasil. *348 A polícia civil, o Bope e a marinha brasileira em operação conjunta ocupam as favelas Manguinhos, Jacarezinho, Mandela e Varginha no Rio de Janeiro *349 É anunciada a descoberta de um planeta denominado de "PH1" o qual orbita duas estrelas que, por sua vez, são orbitadas por outro par de astros distantes. *350 O fenômeno é chamado de "planeta circumbinário" em um sistema de quatro estrelas. *351 É anunciada a descoberta de um planeta extrasolar denominado de "Alpha Centauri Bb" orbitando a estrela "Alpha Centauri B" (3ª mais próxima do sol). *352 Microsoft lança o Windows 8 e promove a maior transformação do software em 17 anos. *353 Furacão Sandy passa pelo Caribe deixando 67 mortos, desloca-se para costa leste dos Estados Unidos indo para terra firme na costa do estado de Nova Jersey causando prejuízos em 18 estados e causando 29 mortes. novembro de 2012 *354 Fundação de um dos melhores clubes da Cova da Piedade o Piedade F.C *355 Eleições presidenciais dos Estados Unidos têm o atual presidente Barack Obama reeleito com 332 votos no colégio eleitoral do país. *356 Eclipse solar total, visível principalmente no nordeste da Austrália e no Pacífico sul. *357 Nintendo lança o Wii U. *358 Após 12 anos CPTM é condenada por Acidente na estação Perus na cidade de São Paulo ocorrido em 2000, que deixou 9 mortos e 115 feridos. *359 A WebJet Linhas Aéreas é extinta pela Gol Transportes Aéreos, desligando-se 850 funcionários. *360 Assembleia Geral da ONU dá status de Estado observador a palestina. dezembro de 2012 *361 Atirador mata 26 e morre em escola infantil em Connecticut, nos Estados Unidos. *362 Inauguração do Estádio Castelão, primeiro estádio concluído para a Copa do mundo de 2014, em Fortaleza. *363 O Corinthians se torna campeão da Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA. *364 Park Geun-Hye, filha do ex-ditador Park Chung-hee, vence as eleições presidenciais na Coreia do Sul e se torna a primeira presidente mulher do país *365 Descobertos cinco planetas orbitando em redor de Tau Ceti, um deles potencialmente habitável. *366 Final do Calendário Maia de Contagem Longa, com o ciclo de 5125 anos, o que alguns interpretavam como o fim do mundo. *367 Inauguração do Estádio do Mineirão, segundo estádio concluído para Copa do Mundo de 2014, em Belo Horizonte. *368 Data alternativa para o fim do calendário Maia, utilizando 584.285 dias julianos baseados em estudos de especialistas. *369 Acidente com avião no aeroporto de Moscou na Rússia mata 4 pessoas. *370 Expira o prazo do Protocolo de Quioto. janeiro de 2013 *371 Posse dos prefeitos e vereadores eleitos nas eleições municipais brasileiras de 2012. *372 Sony descontinua o console de video game PlayStation 2. *373 A Wikipedia comemora 12 anos. *374 Cientistas da Inglaterra descobriram Huge-LQG, a maior estrutura jamais vista no Universo. A estrutura mede 1,6 bilhão de anos-luz. *375 Barack Obama e Joe Biden tomam posse pela segunda vez como presidente e vice-presidente dos Estados Unidos. *376 242 pessoas morrem em um trágico incêndio ocorrido na boate Kiss no município de Santa Maria, no Rio Grande do Sul. *377 Explosão no prédio da empresa Pemex na Cidade do México deixam 37 mortos e mais de 100 feridos. fevereiro de 2013 *378 O Papa Bento XVI anuncia que irá renunciar ao pontificado. *379 Oscar Pistorius é detido suspeito de ter matado sua namorada Reeva Steenkamp com quatro tiros. *380 Um meteorito cai na Rússia, deixando pelo menos 1200 feridos. *381 Asteroide 2012 DA14 passa muito próximo da Terra. *382 Sony anuncia seu novo console, PlayStation 4. *383 Realização da 85° edição do Óscar em Los Angeles, Argo vence a categoria melhor filme. *384 Após renunciar chega ao fim o pontificado do Papa Bento XVI, com a renúncia torna-se Papa emérito. março de 2013 *385 Morre Chorão, vocalista da banda Charlie Brown Jr. *386 Chuvas causam nova tragédia na Região Serrana do RJ,deixando vários mortos e muitos desabrigados. *387 Coreia do Norte anuncia "estado de guerra" com a Coreia do Sul e ameaça atacar os EUA e Japão. abril de 2013 *388 Ocorre a primeira grande manifestação contrária ao aumento do preço das passagens de ônibus do país, reunindo milhares de pessoas em Porto Alegre. Este tipo de manifestação seria repetido por todo o país nos próximos meses. *389 Atentado terrorista durante a Maratona de Boston nos Estados Unidos, deixam 3 mortos e 176 feridos. *390 Explosão em fábrica de fertilizantes no Texas nos Estados Unidos, deixa ao menos 14 mortos e 200 feridos. *391 Os irmãos Tsarnaev, suspeitos do atentado terrorista durante a Maratona de Boston são localizados, o mais velho Tarmalan, resiste à captura e é morto pela polícia, o mais novo Dzhokhar, é capturado vivo depois de quase 24 horas de perseguição em uma operação organizada pela polícia dos EUA. *392 Abdicação do trono da Rainha do Reino dos Países Baixos, Beatriz dos Países Baixos. maio de 2013 *393 É beatificada em Baependi, Nhá Chica. Podendo se tornar a segunda santa brasileira, sendo a primeira Madre Paulina *394 O brasileiro Roberto Azevêdo é o primeiro latino americano a ser eleito diretor geral da OMC. *395 Ocorre na Austrália o primeiro eclipse solar anular de 2013, sendo visível também no sul do Pacífico. *396 Volta à Terra após cinco meses no espaço a equipe do astronauta Chris Hadfield, que ficou conhecido como o "astronauta pop". *397 Forte tornado mata 51 pessoas e devasta moore em oklahoma nos EUA. *398 Um soldado britânico é brutalmente assassinado em Londres, Inglaterra, por golpes de facas. Há suspeita de atentado terrorista. junho de 2013 *399 Rainha Elizabeth II celebra o 60º aniversário de sua coroação. *400 Em São Paulo ganha força uma onda de protestos devido ao aumento das tarifas de ônibus que se espalha para todo o Brasil. Após o país inteiro apoiar o movimento, entram em questão várias causas diferentes, tomando proporções internacionais. *401 Edward Snowden ex agente da CIA denuncia em entrevistas aos jornais The Guardian e The Washington Post esquema de espionagem realizado pelo governo norte americano em sistemas de comunicação de todo o mundo. *402 A Sony Computer Entertainment lança o seu mais novo console, o PlayStation 4. *403 Protestos gerais em várias cidades do Brasil reúnem cerca de 250 mil pessoas em todo o país. *404 Ocorre a primeira morte devido aos intensos protestos no Brasil, que reuniram 1,2 milhão de pessoas. *405 Vitória da Seleção Brasileira de Futebol na Copa das Confederações FIFA de 2013. julho de 2013 *406 A Croácia entra para a União Europeia e torna-se o 28º estado membro. *407 Começa a XXVII Universíada de Verão, na cidade de Cazã, Federação Russa. *408 Brasil pede explicações ao governo norte americano sobre a suspeita de espionagem a informações confidenciais brasileiras. *409 Nova série de manifestações pelo Brasil envolvendo os principais sindicatos do país. *410 Fim da XXVII Universíada de Verão, na cidade de Cazã, Federação Russa. *411 Nasce George Alexander Louis filho do príncipe William e de Kate Middleton, possível futuro Rei do Reino Unido. *412 Chega ao Brasil o Papa Francisco em sua primeira viagem internacional. *413 Começa a XIV Jornada Mundial da Juventude na cidade do Rio de Janeiro. *414 Acidente de trem em Santiago de Compostela na Espanha deixa 79 mortos. *415 Termina a XIV Jornada Mundial da Juventude na cidade do Rio de Janeiro. agosto de 2013 *416 Presidente da Amazon Jeff Bezos compra o Washington Post segundo jornal em importância nos EUA. *417 Morre, em Lisboa, com 89 anos, Urbano Tavares Rodrigues, escritor e ensaísta português, várias vezes premiado, professor universitário. *418 O exército da Síria realiza uma ofensiva contra redutos de opositores do governo de Bashar al-Assad na periferia de Damasco, gerando indignação de líderes dos EUA, Reino Unido, França e outros países, por causar milhares de mortes e também pelo possível uso de armas químicas. *419 Prédio em construção desaba na zona leste de São Paulo deixando mortos e feridos. setembro de 2013 *420 Comissão do Senado dos EUA aprova intervenção na Síria como forma de retaliação ao governo de Bashar al-Assad por realizar supostos ataques com armas químicas em opositores de seu governo. *421 Acontece a reunião do G20 na Rússia, os assuntos mais debatidos foram as supostas espionagens feita por americanos em países como Brasil, México entre outros e um possível ataque do exército dos EUA a Síria. *422 Em convenção na cidade de Buenos Aires, o COI escolhe Tóquio como sede dos Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 2020. *423 Fenômeno astronômico permite ver Vênus próximo da Lua. *424 Morre Champignon, baixista do Charlie Brown Jr e vocalista da banda A Banca. *425 Thomas Bach é eleito presidente do COI. *426 Começa a 5ª edição do Rock In Rio no Rio de Janeiro. *427 É lançado o jogo para Video-game GTA V. *428 Em uma operação muito complexa o navio Costa Concordia é verticalmente reposicionado após naufrágio e rebocado para um estaleiro onde será desmontado. *429 Angela Merkel conquista o terceiro mandato como chanceler na Alemanha. *430 Dilma Rousseff faz discurso na ONU criticando as espionagens dos EUA a pessoas e empresas do Brasil; Barack Obama discursa logo em seguida. *431 O presidente dos EUA, Barack Obama, tem contato histórico pelo telefone com o presidente do Irã, Hassan Rohani. *432 Eleições Autárquicas, em Portugal. Estiveram em disputa a eleição de 308 presidentes e vereadores de câmaras municipais, bem como dos presidentes e deputados das assembleias municipais e 4260 presidentes das juntas de freguesias e respetivos cargos dirigentes. outubro de 2013 *433 O governo dos EUA entra em processo de Shutdown (onde o governo suspende os serviços públicos) pela primeira vez em 17 anos por não chegar a um acordo com a oposição em relação ao orçamento de 2014. *434 Pela primeira vez na história, o Cazaquistão cria relações diplomáticas com o Brasil. *435 Mulher tenta romper bloqueio policial em frente à Casa Branca em Washington e é morta pela polícia. *436 Senado dos EUA chega a acordo para elevar teto da dívida e reabrir governo. *437 Acontece no Rio de Janeiro o leilão do campo de Libra no pré-sal, vencido pelas empresas Petrobras, Shell, Total S.A., CNPC e CNOOC. novembro de 2013 *438 Corpo do ex-presidente João Goulart (o Jango) é exumado e levado a Brasília com honras militares. *439 Decisão do presidente da Ucrânia Viktor Yanukovich em abandonar o acordo político comercial com a União Européia e se aproximar da Rússia leva milhares de pessoas a protestar nas ruas. *440 Estreia do filme "Em Chamas" no Brasil. O 2º filme da triologia Jogos Vorazes. *441 Acontece o leilão dos aeroportos Aeroporto Internacional Antonio Carlos Jobim e Aeroporto Internacional Tancredo Neves. *442 Morte do Presidente dos EUA John F. Kennedy completa 50 anos. *443 Estreia mundial do filme "Em Chamas". *444 Incêndio destrói auditório do Memorial da América Latina. *445 Paul Walker, ator de Velozes e Furiosos, morre em acidente de carro nos EUA. dezembro de 2013 *446 Morre Nelson Mandela, político e líder contra o Apartheid, aos 95 anos. *447 Acontece na Costa do Sauípe o sorteio dos grupos da Copa do Mundo 2014. *448 Em gesto histórico, Barack Obama aperta a mão de Raúl Castro no funeral de Nelson Mandela. *449 Acontece o funeral de Nelson Mandela em Johanesburgo na África do Sul reunindo líderes de vários países. *450 Usando uma Sonda espacial a China consegue a primeira alunissagem controlada em 37 anos. *451 Corpo de Nelson Mandela é enterrado na África do Sul. *452 Michele Bachelet é eleita presidenta do Chile. *453 Chuvas fortes e enchentes deixam cerca de 30 mortos e 50 mil pessoas fora de suas casas nos estados brasileiros de Minas Gerais e Espírito Santo. *454 Morre Reginaldo Rossi, cantor e compositor brasileiro, conhecido como o "Rei do Brega". *455 Seleção Brasileira de Handebol Feminino ganha o Campeonato Mundial de Handebol Feminino. *456 Anderson Silva quebra a perna e perde a luta na revanche contra Chris Weidman. *457 Atentado suicida deixa 17 mortos na Rússia. *458 Explosão em um ônibus elétrico deixa 14 mortos e 28 feridos na Rússia. *459 Morre o ator James Avery que interpretava o Tio Phill da série Um Maluco no Pedaço (The Fresh Prince of Bel-air, em Inglês) janeiro de 2014 *460 A Letónia entra na zona do Euro. *461 No estado do Maranhão há uma crise no sistema penitenciário gerando ataques a população por parte do crime organizado. *462 Morre Eusébio, futebolista português, aos 71 anos. *463 Morre Nelson Ned, cantor e compositor brasileiro, aos 66 anos. *464 Morre Marly Marley, atriz, diretora de teatro, crítica musical, jurada musical e ex-vedete. *465 Cristiano Ronaldo ganha o prêmio da FIFA de melhor jogador de futebol do mundo em 2013. *466 Aniversário da Wikipédia. *467 Cristiano Ronaldo é agraciado com a condecoração de Grande-Oficial da Ordem do Infante D. Henrique pelo Presidente da República de Portugal. *468 O Desastre que ocorreu na Boate Kiss completa 1 ano e as vítimas que morreram são homenageadas por suas famílias. *469 Morre Jorge Nunes, comentarista esportivo da Super Rádio Tupi, aos 63 anos. fevereiro de 2014 *470 Paysandu Sport Club completa 100 anos de existência. *471 Morre Eduardo Coutinho, cineasta brasileiro, considerado um dos mais importantes documentaristas da atualidade. *472 Morre Philip Seymour Hoffman, ator e diretor teatral americano.Que interpretava o personagem Plutarch Heavensbee na trilogia Jogos Vorazes. Ele ganhou o Oscar de Melhor Ator por "Capote", em 2006, e foi indicado na premiação outras três vezes. Foi diagnosticado por overdose. Faleceu aos 46 anos. *473 Um cinegrafista da Rede Bandeirantes é atingido por rojão em protestos no Rio de Janeiro. *474 Começam os XXII Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno em Sóchi na Federação Russa, marcados por ser os melhores jogos de inverno de todos os tempos,e também de algumas falhas. *475 Morre Maicon Oliveira, futebolista brasileiro. *476 Cinegrafista da Band atingido por rojão em protestos no Rio de Janeiro tem morte cerebral. *477 Na Ucrânia acontece novo confronto entre a polícia e manifestantes deixando mortos. *478 Facebook anuncia a compra do WhatsApp por 16 bilhões de dólares. *479 Após vários protestos por grande parte da população contra o governo vigente o parlamento da Ucrânia destitui o presidente Victor Yanukovich e marca uma nova eleição em maio. *480 Terminam os XXI Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno em Sóchi na Federação Russa,os maiores da história. *481 Presidente do parlamento assume o governo da Ucrânia temporariamente. *482 Aumenta a tensão entre Russia e Ucrânia após o governo russo não reconhecer o novo governo ucraniano e enviar soldados a região da Crimeia alegando necessidade de proteger os russos que vivem no país e começam a sofrer ameaças de um governo mais nacionalista, EUA e União Europeia são contra a ação do governo russo. março de 2014 *483 Realização da 86° edição do Óscar em Los Angeles, 12 anos de escravidão vence a categoria melhor filme. *484 Jogos Paralímpicos de Inverno em Sochi, Rússia. *485 Morre o ator Paulo Goulart. *486 Crimeia faz referendo a população apóia a "independência" da Ucrânia e pede anexação a Rússia. *487 O presidente russo Vladimir Putin decreta a Crimeia como Estado soberano. *488 Morre Bellini, capitão do primeiro título do Brasil no mundial da FIFA. *489 O presidente russo Vladimir Putin assina a lei que finaliza o processo de anexação da Crimeia a Russia. *490 O golpe militar de 1964 completa 50 anos. abril de 2014 *491 Terremoto de Magnitude 8,2 atinge o Chile deixando 6 pessoas mortas. *492 O Papa Francisco declara o Padre José de Anchieta como santo, sendo agora chamado de São José de Anchieta. *493 Morre no Rio de Janeiro o ator José Wilker. *494 Fim do suporte ao Windows XP e ao Office 2003 da Microsoft. *495 Microsoft lança o Update 1 do Windows 8.1 e o nome fica Windows 8.1 Update 1. *496 Começo do incêndio de Valparaíso, considerado o maior sinistro na história da cidade com 15 pessoas mortas, mais de 2900 moradias destruídas e mais de 12 500 danificadas. *497 Eclipse lunar total visível nas Américas, Austrália e Oceano Pacífico. *498 A NASA descobre o primeiro planeta potencialmente habitável. *499 Morre o escritor Gabriel García Márquez. *500 Morre o narrador esportivo Luciano do Valle. *501 O Senado Federal do Brasil aprova o projeto de lei que institui o Marco Civil da Internet. *502 Tem início a NETmundial - Encontro Multissetorial Global Sobre o Futuro da Governança da Internet. *503 Nokia passa a integrar a Microsoft. *504 Canonização dos santos padres Papa João XXIII e do Papa João Paulo II. *505 Após torcedor do Villarreal em ato racista jogar uma banana no jogador Daniel Alves durante jogo do campeonato espanhol de futebol Neymar publica foto com banana e inicia campanha de selfies contra o racismo, esta atitude ganhou repercussão mundial. A campanha ficou conhecida como "Somos todos macacos". *506 Eclipse solar anular. *507 A NBA bane o dono do time de basquete Los Angeles Clippers Donald Sterling por declarações racistas nos EUA. maio de 2014 *508 Há 20 anos morria Ayrton Senna, houve várias homenagens ao piloto de Fórmula 1 no Brasil e em outros países. *509 Morre o cantor Jair Rodrigues. *510 As organizações Globo conquistam o primeiro domínio personalizado do Brasil *511 É lançado o álbum póstumo Xscape de Michael Jackson *512 O Governador de São Paulo Geraldo Alckmin, inaugura obra para captar água, do chamado volume morto do Sistema Cantareira, após o sistema entrar em seu estado mais crítico em decorrência da falta de chuvas como há muito tempo não se via na região. *513 Boicote de uma pequena parte dos funcionários das empresas de ônibus fecha terminais em São Paulo afetando o transporte dos usuários. *514 Papa Francisco visitou a Terra Santa (Amã, Jerusalém e Belém). junho de 2014 *515 Rei Juan Carlos da Espanha abdica do trono em favor de seu filho Filipe VI. *516 Morre de acidente de helicóptero o ex-Jogador e ídolo das equipes de Internacional de Porto Alegre e Goias Esporte Clube, Fernando Lúcio da Costa conhecido como Fernandão. *517 Abertura da XX Copa do Mundo de Futebol, no Brasil. O anúncio oficial foi dado no dia 30 de Outubro de 2007. *518 O jogador uruguaio Luis Suárez foi suspenso por 9 jogos pela FIFA por conta da mordida que ele deu no zagueiro italiano Chiellini na partida Itália x Uruguai na Copa do Mundo FIFA 2014. *519 Cem anos atrás em 1914 um militante nacionalista da Sérvia assassinou com um tiro o herdeiro do trono do império da Áustria-Hungria em represália à ocupação de territórios disputados por ambos os Estados, episódio que se tornou o estopim para a Primeira Guerra Mundial. *520 Google anuncia o fim da rede social Orkut em 30 de setembro. julho de 2014 *521 Ex-jogador de futebol Di Stéfano morre em Madrid aos 88 anos. *522 Seleção brasileira perde historicamente, na semifinal, para a seleção alemã por 7 à 1 no Mineirão, ficando para a disputa de terceiro lugar da Copa do Mundo 2014. *523 ONU pede o cessar-fogo na Faixa de Gaza após o conflito entre israelenses e palestinos se intensificar. *524 A Seleção alemã de futebol vence a Copa do Mundo 2014 e agora é tetracampeã do Mundial. *525 Termina a Copa do Mundo 2014 no Brasil. *526 O vôo MH17 da companhia aérea Malaysia Airlines, que cumpria a rota Amsterdam - Kuala Lumpur, é abatido por um míssil disparado por um sistema antiaéreo na fronteira entre Ucrânia e Rússia, ocasionado pela série de conflitos políticos ocorridos na região, deixando 298 vítimas, entre elas, três crianças. *527 Morre o escritor brasileiro João Ubaldo Ribeiro, aos 73 anos. *528 Morre o escritor brasileiro Rubem Alves, aos 80 anos. *529 Morre o escritor brasileiro Ariano Suassuna, aos 87 anos. *530 Primeiro centenário do inicio da Primeira Guerra Mundial, que durou 4 anos e matou 19 milhões de pessoas. *531 Em um zoológico da cidade de Cascavel, o menino Vrajamany Fernandes Rocha, de 11 anos, provoca um tigre de mais de 200 quilos e em seguida, ao passar o braço por dentro da grade do recinto, o animal ataca-o, causando graves ferimentos, obrigando os médicos a optarem pela ablação total de seu braço direito. *532 Templo de Salomão (IURD) é inaugurado em São Paulo (cidade). agosto de 2014 *533 OMS declara epidemia de ebola emergência sanitária internacional. *534 EUA retomam ofensiva aérea no Iraque. *535 O ator Robin Williams morre aos 63 anos. *536 A atriz Lauren Bacall morre aos 89 anos. *537 Morre aos 49 anos o político e candidato à Presidência do Brasil, Eduardo Campos. *538 Aniversário de 100 Anos da Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras. *539 The Fappening: um hacker divulga quase 200 fotografias privadas de diversas celebridades, majoritariamente mulheres, muitas delas de conteúdo sexual explícito. setembro de 2014 *540 Após 13 anos, termina a série A Grande Família exibida na Rede Globo. *541 Escócia rejeita separação do Reino Unido em plebiscito. *542 EUA iniciam bombardeios contra Estado Islâmico na Síria. *543 A Microsoft anunciou o próximo sistema operacional, o Windows 10, cujo lançamento deverá ocorrer no segundo semestre de 2015. *544 Após mais de dez anos de atividade, a rede social Orkut foi encerrada.